


Stuffed

by youretoolate999



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Iiiii hate myself, M/M, feederism, fuckin tumblr has got me fucked up, this isn’t good I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretoolate999/pseuds/youretoolate999
Summary: Spence stuffs Jon. Not much else to it?





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with Joncer and fetus panic so here’s some of my shitty shit  
> Maybe someone’ll like it idk but here it is anyway

Spencer urged Jon to keep going, gently rubbing his back. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, the younger man reaching down to unbutton his pants for him. The pressure on his stomach was relieved slightly, a sigh leaving Jon’s sore lips. 

“C’mon, babe. You’re so fucking hot, oh my god,” Spencer whispered into his ear, squeezing Jon’s full ass and massaging the soft skin. He used his free hand to wipe the crumbs off of Jon’s face, caressing his cheeks as Jon continued struggling to finish the piece of cake in front of him, which happened to be his fourth. Jon felt Spencer’s erection poking into his back as the younger man adjusted himself behind him. 

He and Spencer had already eaten at a restaurant with Ryan and Brendon, so he was extremely close to his limit. Spencer loved when Jon was too full, begging to be touched, moaning softly in pain and arousal. Jon couldn’t deny that he liked it too. Spencer’s slight obsession made Jon’s clothes tighter and tighter the more they gave in to it. 

There was only a couple bites left on the plate in front of him, Spencer still whispering encouragements to Jon. “You’re so close, Jon, so close,” he said, massaging Jon’s overfull stomach with both hands. The skin was hot to the touch, poking slightly out of the bottom of the hoodie Spencer had given him to throw on. Jon breathed heavily after getting one more bite down, whimpering as he laid his head back onto Spencer’s shoulder. 

He kissed Jon softly, brushing the short bangs out of his eyes and wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I... I can’t do it, Spence, I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered, slapping a hand against his mouth as he burped. “It’s okay, you did so well. I’m proud of you, babe. I’m so fucking proud of you.” His hands slid down Jon’s stomach and hips, down to his crotch. He rubbed the other man’s hard on, nipping at his neck. Jon moaned, cussing softly. He burped again, covering his mouth in embarrassment. “Wait, I can do it, fuck, I can finish,” he said breathlessly, trying to rub his ass against Spencer’s erection without making himself vomit.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, Jon, seriously.” Jon nodded, grabbing Spencer’s hand. “Feed me please,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Spencer obliged, picking up the small chunk of cake with his free hand and bringing it to Jon’s mouth. He shivered as Jon took it, breathing heavily out of his nose. His tongue licked Spencer’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth for a brief second. He chewed slightly, then swallowed, a whimper escaping him. 

“One more, sugar. You ready?” Jon would blush at the pet name if he wasn’t so out of it, just nodding instead. Spencer placed the last chunk in Jon’s mouth, smearing the excess frosting on his slightly swollen lips. “You did so so well, Jon, oh my god. You did amazing.” He slid out from behind Jon to get on his knees in front of him. Sighing, he sat back, letting Spencer pull his boxers down to his knees. “I’m really close, babe, it won’t take much,” he mumbled, lacing his fingers in Spencer’s hair. He kissed the head of Jon’s cock, licking a stripe up the bottom of the shaft before taking it into his mouth. 

It only took a minute or two and Jon was coming down Spencer’s throat, the younger man swallowing everything he was given. When Jon was done, he licked his lips, pulling Jon’s pants up for him and standing up. He grabbed a clean damp wash rag from the bathroom and proceeded to wipe the frosting off of Jon’s face. “D’you wanna sit for a little or shower now?” he asked softly, plopping down next to Jon on the couch. He massaged Jon’s scalp with his fingertips, the other hand resting on Jon’s stomach. 

“Wanna sleep a little,” he replied, eyes drooping and a slightly pained but satisfied smile on his face. He rubbed at his stomach, whimpering when Spencer joined in. It felt so good, his hands pushing in on just the right spots, relieving some of the pressure. Spencer turned so he could lay lengthwise on the couch, gently scooting Jon’s body so he could lay his head on Spencer’s chest. 

Both closing their eyes, Jon quickly fell asleep, Spencer following soon after, hands finally idling on Jon’s stomach as he went out. 

 

When Brendon and Ryan returned to the bus, neither were that surprised to see Spencer and Jon asleep on the couch, Spencer’s hand tangled in Jon’s hair and Jon’s head resting on Spencer. “They’re so cute together, Ry, oh my god,” Brendon cooed, smiling and squeezing Ryan’s hand. The taller man smiled back softly. “Yeah. They are.” He pulled Brendon along to the bunks to grab Jon’s blanket and throw it on the two, Ryan purposely ignoring Jon’s swollen stomach peeking out at them from under his hoodie.


End file.
